dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret Angelica Dresden
Margaret Angelica, called Maggie, is a female human, daughter of Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez. Description Margaret Angelica is the daughter of Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez, apparently conceived during Death Masks.Changes, ch. 02''Death Masks, ch. 1 Margaret is the Great-grandaughter of Ebenezar McCoy and the granddaughter of Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay.Changes, ch. 48 According to a photo, she has dark eyes and hair. Susan named her Margaret, after Harry's mother. Her foster family were the Mendozas, who were slaughtered by Arianna Ortega and Red Court vampires afterChanges, ch. 17 Martin betrayed them to the Red Court.Changes, ch. 48 As of ''Ghost Story, ''she lives with the Carpenter family . Appearance She looked a lot like Susan with huge dark eyes and slender nose, There was something about her chin that was like Harry's that made her look like she had strength. She was paler than Susan taking after Harry in skin tone.Changes, ch. 19 Maggie Dresden is dark-haired and dark-eyed. Her skin tone was a bit darker and healthier than Harry's whose skin was pasty from time spent in his lab and mostly being outside at night.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Biography Susan did not tell Harry of his daughter, and, deeming both parent's lifestyles too dangerous, found a new home for her Her foster family were the Mendozas.Changes, ch. 12 At some point, Duchess Arianna Ortega of the Red Court found out about Maggie, and had her taken. Susan then chose to inform Harry to secure his help in her retrieval. Mouse is with her—Molly told Harry with a smile that "Chewbacca is with her."Ghost Story, ch. 11 Uriel said that Temple Dogs can live for centuries. She could have him her whole life even if she becomes a wizard.Ghost Story, ch. 50 In the series ''Changes In Changes, Susan Rodriguez calls told Harry that their daughter that he never knew existed has been taken by the Red Court. Susan explained that she thought their daughter would be safer if no one knew. Harry is seething about the not being told. Susan tells Harry that Arianna Ortega has her. She and Martin are in town on a Fellowship assignment to find where Maggie is and what the Red Court plans are.Changes, ch. 1 & 2 In the process of seeking Maggie's whereabouts, Harry called up various spirits from the Nevernever using the summoning circle in his lab. One of the fire spirits showed Harry an image of Maggie for a breif few seconds. She looked pale, cold and grubby, and scared. She was reaching out for a flame possibly to warm herself by. Harry got no information about where she was, but at least he knew she was still alive.Changes, ch. 19 Donar Vadderung told Harry he'll find his daughter in Chichen Itza a few days where the Red King and Lords of Outer Night plan to use her as a sacrifice in Bloodline Curse. It turns out to be exactly what Harry needed for a successful recovery of Maggie. Donar further said that Chichen Itza is the center of their power and that they could just wish him dead.Changes, ch. 21 After Harry broke his back, he summoned Uriel who told Harry that he couldn't repair him or help him get Maggie. Uriel also told Harry that his daughter Maggie is still alive for now. In saying that he confirmed that Maggie is indeed his daughter erasing the last little inkling of doubt. He said that Harry was her only hope and to consider Vadderung's words. Uriel ended by saying telling Harry to love his child, everything else flows from there.Changes, ch. 29 His back still broken and out of options, Harry makes a deal with Mab to restore his body and give him the Power and strength he needs to save his daughter in exchange for becoming the Winter Knight.Changes, ch. 30-31 Harry told to Ebenezar McCoy that Maggie is his daughter by Susan and that Arianna Ortega and the Red Court plan to use her in a Ritual sacrifice for a Bloodline Curse. Eben gave Harry his blessing to go rescue his daughter.Changes, ch. 40 During the duel at Chichen Itza, Arianna hinted that taking his daughter was never about him, and she was shocked that Harry didn't know something (that something turned out to be about Ebenezar as revealed later that night)Changes, ch. 44. Martin revealed that Arianna targeted Maggie because her "father is the son of Margaret LeFay who is the daughter of the man who killed her husband." It was her intent to get revenge on all of them. That means that Ebenezar McCoy is her great grandfather. Ebenezar is the Blackstaff and it was he who ordered the hit on Casaverde that killed Paolo Ortega Changes, ch. 48 After Susan sacrificed herself with Harry's help to kill all the vampires, Maggie is successfully rescued and sent to Father Forthill until she finds a new home. Harry decided it would be best if neither knew where the other was.Changes, ch. 49 ''Ghost Story'' As of Ghost Story, Maggie is living with Michael Carpenter and his family with Mouse.Ghost Story, ch. 40 Uriel took Harry to see her and Mouse at the Carpenter home where it's surrounded by guardian angels. Uriel said that Forthill wanted to find the safest home to place Harry's daughter in. Ghost Story, ch. 50 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, she's only mentioned as gone 'trick-or-treating', when Harry picks up Mouse, at the Carpenter's. Trusted friends *Susan Rodriguez Changes, ch. 1 *Harry Dresden Changes, ch. 1 *Mendozas Changes, ch. 17 *Mac (McAnally) Changes, ch. 1 *Martin Changes, ch. 2 *Karrin Murphy Changes, ch. 5 *Molly Carpenter Changes, ch. 6 *Anastasia Luccio Changes, ch. 8 *Donar Vadderung Changes, ch. 21 *Uriel Changes, ch. 29 *Thomas Raith Changes, ch. 24 *Lara Raith, possibly Changes, ch. 24 *Mab Changes, ch. 30 *Leanansidhe Changes, ch. 30 *Sanya Changes, ch. 33 *Ebenezar McCoy Changes, ch. 40 *Michael Carpenter Ghost Story, ch. 40 *Mouse Ghost Story, ch. 40 *Anthony Forthill Ghost Story, ch. 50 Enemies *Arianna Ortega Changes, ch. 2''Changes, ch. 49 *Red King ''Changes, ch. 21 *Lords of Outer Night Changes, ch. 21 *Eebs References See also *McCoy-Dresden family *Ebenezar McCoy *Margaret Gwendolyn LeFay *Mendozas *Chichen Itza *Bloodline Curse *Michael Carpenter *Mouse *List of Battles in The War *The War Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days